


A Bird in the Hand

by CosmikGoddess



Series: Spirited Away [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Chains, Gen, Gladstone not having a good time, Isolation, Kidnapping, Liu Hai is very touchy feely and has no concept of personal space, Other, Solitary Confinement, Vampire Bites, Vampire Liu Hai stuff, Vampires, and probablly won't for some time, forced clothing removal, mental breakdown eventually, this isn't shipping just a vampire being a vampire and they are very creepy and touchy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmikGoddess/pseuds/CosmikGoddess
Summary: It's been months since the House of Fortune went up. Since he'd been forced from the mortal realm. All because of those ducks.All because of that ungrateful little goose with all the luck.But now...now he had all the time in the world to make certain Gladstone would never defy him again.
Series: Spirited Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675990
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A Bird in the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series, not sure how many parts there will be, but I don't have an end planned yet so we'll see how this goes ^^

As an ancient being, there were many things he couldn’t allow; things like...defying his will and humiliating him. Forcing him to retreat to his own realm for a time, until his power was restored enough to return. 

Such slights against him must be addressed and answered in kind. 

And they would all answer for it, but for now...he would focus on who would offer him the most benefit. Make things easier for himself in the future. 

For someone like Liu Hai, it's a simple matter to stalk the fortunate goose for days, learn when he spends the most time alone, when he's most vulnerable, learn that he rarely locks his doors-- foolish for anyone who wasn't lucky as he.

There were times he was certain Gladstone could feel his presence, invisible eyes drilling into his back, though he failed to realize who was behind them. Admittedly, he did find amusement in the way he'd shudder, glance over his shoulder to find nothing there, and brush it off.

And every once and a while, he had a little fun with it; opened a door that had certainly closed, moved a picture frame, switched the placement of whatever item Gladstone was using when he left the room, minute details, really-- but it had him puzzling, if only for a moment. He'd shrug and move on, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Being the luckiest man alive would lower one's guard. What misfortunes could occur when everything falls in your lap?

When a spirit who can manipulate that fortune, change it to fit their benefit, gets involved...many misfortunes could happen. Things like someone sneaking into your home while you're away. Like someone slipping something into your preferred tea that you always drink at the same time every night—

**_Thud!_ **

****

**_Crack!_ **

And like that, he's out in seconds.

Liu Hai smirked as he stood over the unconscious Gladstone, passed out on the floor with the shattered remains of the mug and tea. Such an easy victory, almost disappointingly so, but it would be worth it. 

He gathered him up, his only sign of life the soft moan as his head fell back, leaving his throat exposed.

The raw, untapped luck in his core, just waiting to be unleashed, dug into, devoured, _savored_ — it was enough to set his appetite ablaze. It would be so easy, just a small bite to satiate its demand.

But no, there would be time for that later. Containing him was of utmost importance.

He turned, tearing a hole in the fabric between dimensions and stepped through; Gladstone had had the advantage last time, it had been Liu Hai’s house but Gladstone’s plain. Resources and out reaches for him to utilize were abundant.

Now we were on HIS turf, on HIS playing field. 

And there was no one here for him.

:

:

:

He set him up in a small room, tucked away deep in his palace. There's little to it, with the only creature comfort being a small futon. If he wanted anything more, he was going to have to earn it.

It’s some time before he wakes; slowly, moaning a bit as he shifted, before finally lifting his head. He was still clearly under the last remnants of the sedative, eyes unfocused for a minute or two. 

He was at immediate attention though, upon realizing he didn't recognize his surroundings. He sat up, head whipping around as he took in the entire room.

"Wha....where...?"

He watched Gladstone humorously from his unseen perch, watched him scramble off the futon, desperately searching for an explanation, or more importantly, an exit. 

There was none. No doors or windows, no ways he could make an escape. Not this time.

The real panic set in then, and the shouting began. 

"H-hey! Hey! Who's there?! I'm warning you, do you know who my uncle is?! He will BURY you!"

He went on for some time, throwing empty threats, angry insults attempting to mask the concern. And he merely watched silently. Waiting for the inevitable douse to his fire, as he knew would happen quite soon if he knew Gladstone.

And after those months having him in his clutches, he knew him QUITE well.

"....okay, look if this is about Scrooge you're wasting your time! You think he's gonna drop anything on me?! Well you're wrong! You won’t get a dime, or a cent, so stop wasting both our time and let me out of here!"

Silly mortal, as if he cared anything for worthless coins.

They would both wait, until he'd worn himself out, and his panic and terror were overwhelming. The not knowing would be what drove him insane. Not knowing where he was, who he was dealing with, what they wanted from him. 

What they would do. 

After that, then he’d quell his questions and reveal himself.

And oh what fun that was going to be...

Having grown tired of the shouting, Gladstone proceeded to feel along the walls, searching for an invisible door that wasn't there. Knocking, as if it would get him an answer or a exit. 

Once he’d circled the room, he finally trudged back to the small couch, and sunk into it with a sigh. 

"Okay, no big deal, you're just....kidnapped by mystery villains. Nothing new for you. Things will play out like they always do."

_Oh, but they won’t, little goose…_

:

:

:

His routine had become wake up, pace, look for a door, and sit down again. 

He got a good giggle out of watching his slowly decreasing sanity. The growing frustration and panic. Every other day, he'd get up and start yelling again, demanding someone go in, to be let out, that whoever they are will be sorry when he's done with them.

And other days he was curled on the futon, stewing; sometimes frustration won out and he'd throw the pillows at the walls with swears that almost impressed him. Other times, he was muttering to himself, trying to keep his spirits up, trying to reason, and struggling to deduce who on the extensive list of enemies of his family was behind this. Running through them aloud to fill the silence.

“Too complex and pristine for Beagle Boys….waaaay too subtle and a lack of bragging for Glomgold…..maaaaybe that witch lady?”

He’s so focused on Scrooge’s enemies; he wasn’t even considering his own…

He probably lacked any, save for the jealous crowds who wouldn’t have the means to do anything to him anyway. And it had been months since their own encounter, so he likely wasn’t even thinking of Liu Hai.

Another rising problem he was learning of was hunger. He hadn't eaten since I brought him here, and until certain circumstances were met, it would stay that way. 

He'd starved for days because of him, so he would suffer the same.

His stomach growled, breaking the silence as he flinched, arms wrapped around it in a feeble attempt to quell it. He rolled over with a moan, and he could see the glimmer of desperation.

_Very soon, I think..._

:

:

:

As entertaining as watching his depleting sanity was, Liu Hai did find other things to occupy his time. Sprucing up the palace-- it had been a while since he’d been here, dust was everywhere, really it's quite sad he’d let himself slip this badly in its upkeep-- checking on luck levels in the mortal realm, because he had to make certain he wasn't too hungry when he finally confronted Gladstone. Otherwise he might not be able to control himself...

He’d also killed time in Gladstone’s home, perusing his many shelves of books and tomes. Gladstone didn't strike him as a bookworm, but considering the genres-- folklore, mythologies, flora, magic, etcetera-- he supposed it added up.

Despite his laidback nature, Gladstone had proven himself quite clever. He'd managed to get past the barriers around the House, get out his little SOS to his family. Certainly, no average mortal could've accomplished that. 

One room contained various belongings, obviously prizes from previous events and raffles. Gift baskets, wrapped packages, numerous coupons and offers for free services. They nearly spilled out of the room, being that they had been tossed in without care. 

Put away with little regard, as if he didn't care for them. And despite the fullness of the room, it felt rather empty. Interesting, very interesting....

The next room to grab his attention was a small study. Another shelf of books, though these were novels and poems, as opposed to knowledge books. A loveseat tucked in the corner, and an old wooden desk that was clearly passed down through the years. But it was what was on it that caught his eye.

An oval picture frame, with a yellowed but maintained portrait inside, with two smaller photographs on either side. 

It was evident whom Gladstone had taken the most after. He was nearly the spitting image of his mother.

There was something about her....like he’d seen her before....but never mind that for now. Best to check on Gladstone and make sure he hadn't gone completely mad. 

:

:

:

Six days he'd lasted before breaking down into pleas.

"I know you're there! Just....just come in here! Please?! W-we can talk, okay?! Let's just talk! I'm sure we can work a deal out--!"

He went on for a few minutes more, shouting and pleading for some sort of response or sign of acknowledgement. 

“Come on, I’m starving, man…! This…this is getting ridiculous, just talk to me and we can work this out! Whatever you want I can get it, please…!”

Well, now was as good a time as any.

A day later, he finally began the process by opening a door in the wall. It was quiet, and it took him a few minutes to notice it; he was stewing on couch again, curled on his side in silence. 

He finally caught sight of the opening, and was on his feet immediately. He cautiously approached, peering in, and met with a dark hall. He looked around briefly, obviously suspicious of this sudden change.

But the desperation for freedom and satisfying his hunger drove him forward.

He rushed down the hall, feet thudding against the stone, and a small grin beginning to form. Hopeful, as if believing his luck had finally granted him a method of escape. 

And then it was subsequently shattered by the wall abruptly forming in his path. He fell back with a yell, holding his face.

"....what...the heck...! OWW!"

It took everything he had not to burst out laughing; not yet, he needed to focus. Make sure this played out exactly as he’d planned it. 

With a thought, the hallway suddenly tilted, sending him sliding back into the room like a wayward pinball. He clawed at the floor, trying to slow his descent, but it did little as he slid right into the wall. The room righted itself, and the hall vanished just as suddenly as it appeared. 

He stared for a moment, mind clearly slow to catch up; he then jumped to his feet, feathers raised and voice pitched in fury and desperation.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME! GET IN HERE, NOW! I'M THROUGH WITH THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME?! EITHER SHOW YOUR SORRY MUG OR LET ME OUT!"

He was too busy shouting to notice the presence as Liu Hai appeared behind him. He leaned down, and Gladstone went rigid as a hand landed on his shoulder and the familiar voice hissed in his ear. 

"Oh, but games are my specialty, Mr. Gander, you should know that..."

He didn't move for a moment; and then abruptly he jerked away, scrambling forward until he hit the wall. Shock, terror, and bewilderment encompassed his face as he turned to face the god.

“Y-you…! You can’t be here! I-I-I _saw_ you…!”

He scoffed, moving closer and causing him to press further back against the wall.

“Saw me pulled from your realm, and into my own? Yes, and here we are; so I very much can be here.”

“Your own….what...d-did you kidnap me?!?! From my house?!”

“Very good, Gander, you’re quite astute.”

“I--you-- y-you're insane! You better put me back NOW or I’m gonna….do….I-I-I can hex you or something so bad, so you’d better do it quick!”

It was evident from the panicked tone and ruffled feathers that he really didn’t have a good threat, and he knew it. Liu Hai was the one holding all the cards, quite literally.

Sneering, he leaned forward, taking hold of his jaw and jerking him from the wall.

“What’s wrong, Gladstone, didn’t you miss me?”

The meager anger and panic faded into wide eyed terror as he lightly ran a thumb along his face. He bared his teeth in a wide grin, a frightening display for sure. Especially for one whose already been on this end of them before…

“I’ve certainly missed _you…”_

He flinched at the touch and tone, both all too familiar.

“We left on such bad terms before, and I’ve been _starving_ for your company, again.”

His eyes searched the other’s for a moment, slowly comprehending his words and the meaning behind them; and then he let out a shout, grabbing at his hands and attempting to pry himself free.

“No, nonono lemme go…!”

Liu Hai humored him, allowing him to slip free, and he shot across the room, pressing himself into the wall.

“Come now, Gladstone, we were getting along so well before, weren’t we?” he asked in a taunting voice, approaching him at a leisurely pace. A confident gait, like a cat to cornered prey.

“Y-you stay away from me! You hear?! I’m warning you!”

He had nowhere to go; he knew this, clearly, based on the frantic breathing and his increasingly shrill voice as he edged closer.

“You could’ve had a good life there, any and everything you could’ve wanted was yours. All you had to do was play along,”

_“Stay back…!”_

A rush of smoke put Liu Hai in front of him in seconds, startling a honk out of him as he quickly grabbed him, cupping his face in both hands. He could feel him shaking, trying vainly to pull away as he leaned closer, could see the faintest hints of red in his eyes from tears.

“Play the tables, keep the luck rolling in, keep me full and happy; and in turn, you would’ve been treasured.”

Another soft stroke, accompanied by the prick of nails.

“And I care _GREATLY_ for my treasures….”

He couldn’t work up a response, breathing too hastily and mind likely too jumbled to think of anything beyond what he was currently facing.

“But no, you had to go and ruin things, didn’t you? Call your little family, force me into hiding, humiliate me despite _EVERYTHING_ I gave you…”

The toad’s grip was tightening, and Gladstone clawed at his hands frantically; the grin quickly fell into a snarl.

“You _ungrateful_ little _wretch_ ; everything I provided for you and could provide, whatever your little heart desired, all you had to do was play along. And you threw it in my face.”

“T-Toad, Toad, _please_ …!”

“Not to worry, though, I’m willing to offer forgiveness…if you can earn it. It’s a lengthy endeavor, some reeducation obviously required, but I’m certain you’re familiar with the process already—"

**_“NO!”_ **

He lashed out abruptly, and Liu Hai grunted as his foot made contact with his stomach. But his hold didn’t lessen; instead, he moved to take hold of his arms, yanking him off the floor. Chains quickly latched on to him, keeping him in place as he tugged at the high collar of his shirt.

“Well, that’s just going to get in the way now, isn’t it? Let’s fix that…”

A spark of green fire followed his hand as he traced a line down the center, and in seconds it was consumed and reduced to ash, leaving nothing, not even a mark. His already unsteady breath grew even more so, a desperate whine escaping; his gaze was unfocused, distant, clearly trying to place himself anywhere but here with Liu Hai.

Grabbing his jaw, he forced his eyes back to him, grinning. Maybe drooling a little.

This proximity, coupled with the constant enticing scent of his luck, it was almost too much to restrain himself anymore.

But he would; tearing into it like an animal would only leave him with a comatose shell. And even less than that with time. He couldn’t afford that. He needed Gladstone stable and compliant, not a broken, drooling mess.

But…he could indulge himself a bit.

“I’ve waited long enough to taste your luck once more; let’s begin, shall we?”

He didn’t have much of a response beyond a series of stuttered sobs and quiet pleas; forcing his head back, he leaned closer, teeth grazing his neck. Breathing in the succulent aroma of good fortune with a heavy sigh.

And then bit down.

The reaction is immediate; a shrill scream tore from him, straining against the chains and kicking at him desperately. It did little to hinder him, but he wrapped his other arm around his back to keep him steady.

_Ah, there._

His luck, brilliant and awe inspiring as it ever was; he dug into it with vigor, relishing the taste, sweet and strong and limitless.

He gave another yell, now that the pain of teeth lodging in his skin was coupled with the icy hot agony of his good fortune being ripped from his very core. It was never comfortable for those who endured this process; but they tended to be short, with their limited luck.

His was endless, he could feed on him for _hours_ and his luck wouldn’t dwindle. It was a marvel really. Made him curious just how long he could go before it put the mortal into a coma. He really should experiment with that some time.

But there would be time for that later, he wasn’t going anywhere….

He went on a few minutes more, slowly siphoning his core; Gladstone’s shrieks and flailing gradually reduced, becoming soft whimpers and occasionally a twitch.

Finally, Liu Hai broke away, taking a deep breath and releasing it as a hearty sigh.

“Absolutely divine…” he murmured, licking his lips as he studied the still form.

Gladstone hung limp in the chains, quiet now, save for the ragged breathes. Fresh bite marks trailed down his throat and chest, still faintly glowing with qi from the draining process. Looking him over, he could see the faded marks from months ago, curving around his arms and along his side.

He idly traced them for a moment, a faint smile curving his lip, before carefully taking hold of his jaw and tilting it back. Gladstone gave a moan, eyes fluttering and struggling to open; Liu Hai smirked, brushing away the remains of a tear track, before snapping. The chains vanished, letting him drop to the floor; he grunted, the impact slightly jostling him, but didn’t stir beyond that.

Waving his hand, Liu Hai’s magic lifted him from the floor and moved him to the couch with barely a sound. He was shivering now, both from the draining, and from the chill in the room. That had been intentional of course; anything to leave his “guest” in a more compliant state.

But, he was a merciful benefactor, and it would be inhospitable of him not to provide.

Another snap summoned a light, silken robe that draped itself over him. There, that would be sufficient.

He couldn’t give him too much luxury of course, not quite yet. Eventually, when Gladstone had been properly educated and was easier to work with, then they could discuss better arrangements. Until then…

With a sneer, Liu Hai carefully brushed a hand through his hair, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *


End file.
